Find You
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Chazz is planning to confess to someone and KC thinks it's her. But seeing him and Alexis together she runs to her brother. Will Chazz find her and will she forgive him?


Yu-Gi-Oh Gx

Find You

KC (OC) x Chazz

Hi. My names Kasey Casey. But please call me KC.

I loved playing music everywhere I go. **"I love to sing! I'll keep singing for you! Until I find you!"** I loved it.

I also play guitar too.

 **"And if I'm too late, I'll still keep singing! Singing for you! Unless you tell me no! Then I'll just sing, for someone, who isn't you!"**

Singing has been one of my many talents. And the one that keeps me calm and happy.

It's how I like to express myself most times.

"KC! What in the heck are you doing?!"

Especially, when he is around.

"I'm sorry Chazz. Was my lovely singing bothering you?" I tease him a lot cause he enjoys my singing when it's a soft song.

"No! But I can't focus on what I'm doing while listening to you sing!" He shouts.

Someone is grumpy. "I can help. Just tell me what is the problem."

He groans. "I'm trying to think of a way to express true feelings of myself."

"Like a...confession?" That was not Chazz at all. He always focused on Dueling than dating. Ha!

"Well, How I love to express myself is singing. It keeps me happy and it's what I feel." I told him.

"Feel?" Oh yeah. He's sometimes doesn't get things.

"Like the song I was singing a minute ago was a love song. I was feeling like A giddy girl. Thinking about like a crush or boyfriend. Husband depending on the song. But you get it."

Chazz nods.

"Now. Any normal song, like a happy or sad song is easy. Take "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus."

(I know. But it's the only sad song I could think of.)

"It's about losing a close family member. You would feel sad if you lost someone that close so you feel sad listening to it. An angry song would be a fighting song or break up song." I said.

"Taylor Swift." Chazz got the idea.

"Yes! That's it." I was happy he was getting it. But what was he doing this for. Who for?

"Thanks KC. You are the one girl I can always count on." Chazz smiles.

Every time he does that. I feel so...light. And red too.

"No problem." I say.

The bell rings.

"Class. Man! See you later Chazz." I say.

"Bye." He says back.

I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm so happy all the time when I'm with him.

"Your happy." Oh great. Atticus. Alexis Brother. He always is a pain in the butt.

"What do you care?" I ask. Walking past him and into the class room.

"KC." Zane the top student in the whole school.

"Zane." We exchange formal greetings most times.

He gives me respect and a duelist. And also I'm Jaden's sister.

"Miss Yuki! Pay attention." The teachers here are fine except for...Crowler.

"Yes sir." Course I wouldn't say it to his face.

He's scary.

After class I ran as fast as I could to meet up with Chazz.

"I wonder what he'll think of the lunch I made today?" I make lunch for the both of us most days. Unlike my brother I take this seriously and get up early for the day.

"Chazz?!" I hear Alexis voice. "What?" I sneak around the corner and see her with... "Chazz?"

 **"I love to sing! I'll keep singing for you! Until I find you!"**

He was...singing.

 **"And if I'm too late, I'll still keep singing! Singing for you! Unless you tell me no! Then I'll just sing, for someone, who isn't you!"**

The song I ALWAYS sang for him.

Why?

"Chazz! Stop. Please." Alexis asked.

"Why? I'm trying to confess to you!" He-

"What?! Chazz. Who gave you the idea that I even liked you! Don't answer!" Alexis shouted.

"What is going on?" Syrus. Zane's little brother and Jaden's best friend came from behind me.

"Syrus? KC?" Alexis saw me standing there.

I could feel pain and hurt. Tears in my eyes ready to come out and fall off my cheeks.

"KC." Chazz sees me this time.

"Wait. KC! You haven't told him!" Alexis snaps at me.

"Tell me..." Before Chazz finished I ran away in the other direction all the way to my brother's dorm.

"Jaden!" I called.

"Yeah?" He opened up the door and I hugged him. He's the only one I ever cry in front of.

"What's wrong sis?" He asks in his sweet voice.

"Chazz! You are an idiot!" Alexis snaps at Chazz.

"What did I do?!"

"You hurt KC." Syrus clears it up.

"She has looked up to you for so long...I can't believe she... Well. She cared a lot about you. And now...She feels betrayed. Nice going Chazz." Syrus said.

Chazz looked shocked and confused.

"What the heck are all of you-"

"Chazz. KC really likes you. As in she has hand a crush on you the whole time she's been friends with you." Attucus says behind his sister.

"Besides, my sister likes someone else." He teases.

"I DO NOT!" She glares at her brother.

Chazz hearing all this then sees everything clearly.

"I...CRAP!" He screams and runs after KC.

Me?

I'm sitting on the edge with my guitar and playing whatever comes to mind.

 **"Been here all along and you never seen me."**

 **"Please, see. The real me."**

I sing a little tune.

 **"I know I'm not a pretty princess or like all the other guys."**

 **"I'm just the normal me. Or the best me I can ever be."**

 **"Please see. The real me."**

This song. I sing because I feel pain.

Why did I fell for a guy like Chazz?

I really don't know.

He's determined. He's always thinking about strategies on how to best other duelist's. He has even helped me with a few tricks on how to beat opponents.

I know the Chazz no one else knows I guess.

"KC!" My name is being called.

"Chazz?" What was he doing? How did he- Jaden. He must have told him.

"What is it?" I ask. Like nothing's wrong.

"KC. Can I sit?" I nod for an answer to his question.

"KC. Kasey. Please talk to me. I'm sorry I used your song. I know that hurt." He didn't sound right.

"Just tell me the truth." I say.

He looks away from me. Like he's ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew...how you felt...about me." Was he crying?

"Chazz. I knew you liked Alexis. I didn't react the right way. But...I should have told you. I guess I liked us the way we were. Best of friends helping each other out. And...A confession would change all that." I said.

"KC. Nothing will change between us. I promise." He smiled.

"Chazz. Look at me." I tell him.

He slowly looks up at me. "I..." For some reason I couldn't speak now.

What was I going to do? Not even music would help me.

Chazz sits straight up and looks at me. "What is it?" He asks.

I couldn't use words. Then...Action?

I leaned up and kissed him. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see his reaction.

I pulled away slowly. "Now you know. Let's go back. I'm sure everyone is worried." I said.

Chazz nods. "KC. I like you too." He smiled at me. I smile back.

One day, will both find ourselves in each other.

But for now, we stay the way we are.

The End.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
